Wherever I Go
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Davis goes through adventures with his friends. What happens when Spin and Bob meet Lilly and Josh? What if tragedy strikes the group? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I decided to make this a little extra one-shot after 'Left Behind'. I realized how much everyone loves Davis, so why not make this a Lab Rats 4S?! This takes place when Donld comes into the burger place to get everyone. There will be a flashback to 'You Posted What?' and this will feature the song, 'Wherever I go'. I don't care if Hannah sang it it was a good song and I think it'll mean something in this story! Some parts will be left out on purpose and some will be added. Oh and it was seriously a coincidence that Lilly is the same name of the friend from HM. Seriously forgot about it. Oh well it stuck! Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Wherever I go-**

* * *

Davis's P.O.V

Spin, Bob, and I were admiring our little victory in Games'N'Grub. We had two villians tied up, one was smooshed by what looked like an air hockey table, and one of them has a burn mark. Wonder from who? Ha! Me! You see, these criminals broke in and since my oh so wonderful big brothers and sister left us behind, guess who had to deal with it! US! Soon after, Adam Bree and Chase came running in.

"Guys don't worry we're here to save you!" Bree yelled while running in. "Don't need to. We already took care of it-" Spin said proudly. Seriously! I think this counted as my first mission! And it was with my best friends! Spin looked at the two cops behind the counter. "Criminals have been apprhended by three bionic heroes" Spin said. Of course, Bob had to step in.

"In training!" Spin and I looked at him. "You're killing me man" Spin said.

_-A Few Minutes Later-_

Bob, Spin, and I were standing to the side while Chase talked to the guard. Of course I was super happy that my first mission was a success, but part of me was worried mainly because...well as I'm sure I have said in some other event. Chase, Bree, and Adam's wrath is sometimes worse than Dad's. "Do you guys think we're in trouble?" Bob asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. But the main thing to remember is we have to stick together. All for one and one for all" I said inspirationaly. Spin and Bob nodded in agreement. Seconds Later, Chase walked by.

"What were you guys thinking!? You can't just stay behind because you're having a good time!" Chase scolded. I stepped up and began to fake cry.

"They made me Chasey!" I said while hugging him trying to get him to buy it. He pushed me away.

"That's not gonna work on me" He said. "Now, I cna't believe you all snuck around and stayed here without us knowing!" Chase said while glaring at all of us. "Whoah, whoah whoah. Back up. You left us behind" Spin said. I smirked a little.

"That is not tr-" Chase stopped mid sentence. "We'll talk about this later. Right now we need to get you guys back before Davenport finds out" Suddenly Dad and Leo walked in. Okay, first off. Why is Dad wearing a snowsuit?

"Too late!" Dad said. Leo pranced in behind him. "Hey guys" He said. You know, I'd bet everything I have that he snitched! "I specificaly told you NOT to bring the students off the island!" Dad was saying before he turned to me. "And you just can't stop sneaking out with your friends can you?" He asked. i shrugged. "They really wanted to come. C'mon Dad. They're my best friends" I pleaded. Suddenly the door opened again.

"Davis?" I turned to see Lilly and Josh. Oh no...Not this again. "'C'MON UNIVERSE! GIVE ME A BREAK!" I shouted. "Best friends? Huh?" Josh asked while crossing his arms. Ok, here's how this got started...

* * *

-Earlier that Day-

We were all palying games in Games'N'Grub.

"Man this place is so cool!" Spin said. "Yeah, believe it or not I've had my past 5 birthdays here!" I said while pulling up photos of my birthday. "Wow you really..changed last year" Bob said. I looked at the picture closely.

"No. That's Adam's face diving into my cake right when Dad snapped the picture" I said. They both 'ooh'ed in understanding. Later on, Spin and I played a game while Bob continued to hut on Bree. I've had one friend hit on her. I don't need another!

I was beating Spin when the door opened. I was too busy to focus on my game to notice someone standing behind me.

"Hey you might wanna watch out for that UFO" The kid behind me said. "Thanks" I said while turning around.

"Josh!" I yelled. We bro hugged since I haven't seen him in like...3-4 months. "Hey man. I haven't seen you since you left for the Bionic Academy" Josh said.

"Yeah where's Lilly?" I asked. Suddenly, Lilly bursted in with shopping bags.

"Josh you will never believe what I found in Forever 11-Hey Davis- Look at this top!" She said while turning to me for a split second then turning back to Josh. Josh and I looked at her weird. She paused for a minute and turned to see me.

"DAVIS!" She said while jup-hugging me. "Ah! I missed you, you beautiful scatterbrain!" I said. I was so happy! I'm with my best friends!

"Who are these two?" Lilly asked while pointing to Spin and Bob. Oh yeah, they never met them before.

"This is Spin and this is Bob. From the Academy" I said while gesturing to them. "Yep, we're Davis's best friends!" Spin said. Josh and Lilly had an empty laugh. "Oh no..." I said to myself. Adam Bree and Chase walked over to us. "Hey guys" Bree said to Josh and Lilly. "Hey Bree" Josh said,trying to make himself seem smooth. Bob stepped in. "You steppin in on my girl?" He asked Josh. Oh no.

"Uhh. She's mine!" Josh fired back. I stood in the middle of my two friends fighting. "Josh you're missing the big picture here!" Lilly said. She turned Josh around and narrowed her eyes on me.

"Davis..Replaced us" She said. What?! I looked at Spin and Bob. "No I didn't. They're my friends from the academy" I said. Lilly finger quoted what I said. "Right...You're gone for 3 months and you already make best friends" Lilly said while storming out. "Josh you do no I didn't replace you two. Right?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry dude. It kind of looks like that" He said while walking out. Unbelievable! We've been friends for..well...ever. Literally! How could they possibly feel threatened by Spin and Bob.

"Well...Nice seeing them again" Adam said. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

-Present-

I stood there with Bob, Spin, Lilly, Josh, Adam, Bree, Chase, Dad, and Leo all looking at me. Why are Dad and Leo focusing on me here!? Oh right...I'm in trouble on both sides.

"Best friends huh?" Josh asked coldly. He crossed his arms in anger. "Did I say best friends? No,I-I-I meant...Test...Friends?" I said. Lilly let out an empty laugh. "You know it's pretty bad knowing that we were upset for a while whenour best friend left, then come to find out he didn't care because he was hanging out with his _"Test"_ friends" She said while placing her hands on her hips. Great...

"Look guys. They were the only other kids at the academy and I didn't want to be that loser that stuck around his siblings all the time" I said. Spin let out a couch that meant 'You know we're right behind you right?'. "So we're jsut your friends that you were desperate enough to hang out with?" Bob asked. I shook my head. "No you weren't. It's just that..." I was trying to think of what to say.

"So we're your best friends and not your replacements?" Spin asked. I nodded. "Yes. You two are my best friends" I said. Lilly and Josh scoffed. "So are you guys. You two just...Just..." Josh and Lilly seemed a hurt by that.

"Just what? Your old friends now that you have awesome bionic ones, who _'understand' _you" Josh asked while air qouting 'Understand'. I tried to look for something that could get me out of this.

"Hey Adam Bree and Chase snuck Spin, Bob, and I out. Focus on them!" I said quickly. "Nice try. But I'm using this time to come up with punishments for you all" Dad said. Great...Worst day ever! "Look humans. Why don't you two just go home and let Davis hang with his real best friends" Bob said. Oh no... Suddenly the group broke into a huge argument.

"GUYS!" I yelled to break them up. Ok, time for a different approach. "Ok, I'm gonna do this one group at a time" I said. I turned to Spin and Bob.

"Look if you-"

"Of course you would choose them first!" Lilly said. I sighed and took a deep breathe. I turned to face Josh and Lilly.

"Why are you two so threatened by this? We've been friends forever now" I said. Lilly and Josh looked at eachother. "If you want the truth, then...Spin and Bob are my best friends" I said. Josh and Lilly's faces looked hurt. I turned to face them.

"But...Josh, Lilly. You guys are my family" I said. They instantly smiled.

"Josh; you were my first friend EVER. You played with me when noone else would because they thought I was a freak since..well...you know. Of course now they probably idolize me, but you know...too little too late" I said. He laughed a little.

"And Lilly; you didn't kill me after I tried to set you and Josh up for a fake 1st Grade wedding. not to mention, I might've had a little crush on you back then" I said. She laughed. I turned to Spin and Bob.

"Ok you two, when this started out. Yes. You two were kind of my replacments, but that was so stupid and I still feel bad about it and I'm sorry. You two are literally the most fun, cool, and awesome bionics I've ever met. Considering you tried to kill me" I said, which my siblings just looked at me weird. But I didn't care. "So that all aside, I'm really glad we're friends" Spin and Bob smiled. I turned once more to Josh and Lilly.

"As for you two. You should know there's this one thing that I did with you two, that noone else knows about, and that I didn't do with any of my other friends. That seals out friendship" I said. Lilly smiled like she knew what I meant. Josh just smiled and nodded.

"Josh you don't know what we're talking about do you?" Lilly asked. Josh shook his head. "Nope, just nodding along" he said. "We have our theme song. As Lilly calls it" I said. We all smiled at that.

"Theme song?" Dad asked. "Yeah. This song, it's called. Wherever I go. We sang it the day the secret came out and we thought I was leaving for good" I said.

* * *

-Flashback: You Posted What-

Josh, Lilly, and Davis sat inside Donald's music room. "I can't believe you're gonna leave for good" Lilly said sadly. The three were looking around the room. Reminescing in the memories they had.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys" Davis said. The three sat on the couch in the room. "You know there was this one song I wrote, just for the heck of it. I wrote it for stuff like this" Davis said while holding out a sheet of paper. Lilly and Josh took a look.

"Well..we've got a little bit before the government comes up here to get you, so why don't we go ahead and sing it. For you know...like a goodbye" Josh said. He pulled out a guitar and began to play. Lilly and I took the paper and began to recite parts of it.

_Davis- Here we are now. Everythings about to change.._

_Lilly- We face tomorrow, as we say goodbye to yesterday.._

_Davis- A chapter ending. But the story's only just begun.._

_Lilly- A page is turning for everyone.._

_Both- So I'm moving on, letting go. Holding on to tomorrow. I've always got the memories, while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be.._

_Both- We might be apart, but I hope you always know. You'll be with me..._

_All Three- Wherever I go..._

_Davis- Wherever I go-o-o-o.._

_Lilly- It's time to show the world we've got something to say.._

_Davis- A song to sing out loud will never fade away.._

_Both- I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again some day..We'll never fade awa-a-a-ay_

_Davis- So I'm moving on, letting go. Holding on to tomorrow. i've always got the memories, while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be.._

_Both- We might be apart, but I hope you always know. you'll be with me..._

_Davis- Cuz you're with me..._

_All Three- Wherever I go..._

"That was a really good song" Josh said. Davis smiled. "Yeah well it was something" He said. The three had a group hug.

"I love you guys" Davis said. "We love you too" Lilly said back.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Josh and Lilly were smiling. So was Dad and well...everyone else. I jsut realized I admitted that I write songs and can sing. Josh was smiling. "That's right. I remember " He said. Bob walked up to me.

"Why don't we get a theme song? I was thinking like _*mimics Lab Rats theme song* _We all laughed a little.

"That's rediculus. What kind of a theme is that?!" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well...we're sorry we got jealous" Lilly said to Spin and Bob.

"We're sorry. We've never had friends before and Davis kind of was our first. Plus he showed us the real world" Spin said. Aw. I feel so loved right now. Bree laughed a little.

"Aww. Like Deja-Vu huh?" She asked. Everyone knew it. "Yeah before you know it they'll start looking like us" Leo said.

"Ha, Davis is already starting to look like Chase" Adam said.

"OH COME ON UNIVERSE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME!?" I yelled up to the cieling.

"We-e-ell. Now that's over, what were you all thinking!? They could've gotten lost or someone could've gotten hurt!" Dad said. Of course he pulled THAT up. Chase was about something, then noticed Dad's attire.

"Why are you wearing a snowsuit?" He asked. Dad froze for a second. Ha!

"Well I...I don't have to explain myself to you!" Dad said defensively.

Bree narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, is that?" She said while getting a closer look. She then super sped around Dad ans took off his coat to reveal...Chase's mission suit?

"MY MISSION SUIT!?" Chase asked. "Wow your Dad really does have issues" Lilly said. I nodded. "Why do you think I went to therapy?" I asked. The five of us laughed.

"Uhh. Pew pew pew! Force field. Super speed!" Dad said while running off. "Now I need therapy" Spin said. We all laughed know we would actually make a pretty good group.

* * *

-At the Hyper Loop Station-

I was walking to the hyper loop with my suitcase and Lilly and Josh were trailing behind me.

"And on Saturday you have to come back so we can go see that new concert" Lilly said. I spent the past hour filling in spots in my calendar.

"Ok guys. I'm already booked for the rest of NEXT year. I still have to hang out with my bionic friends too" I said. They both laughed. "We know" Josh said. Spin and Bob walked up.

"That's why we're going to laser tag and pizza on Friday" Spin said. I smiled a little. "Wait, won't the teams be uneven?" I asked. Dad walked up.

"No, because if you help me clean your brother's mission suit. I'll take you, and drop this whole thing" Dad said. I smiled and we shook on it.

So later on, I spent the day enjoying the fact that my friends are friends with eachother, and cleaning Chase's mission suit with Dad. Which...might've ripped. I'm gonna blame that on Dad, since I know he'd buy it. And frankly, he'd kill me. Spin and Bob helped out, which I guess was part of their punishment. Bottom line. Everything worked out. My friends and Fr-amily (Friends/Family) are with me wherever I go and there's no replacements here.

* * *

**Ok there's that! I'm thinking about doing a sequel featuring, 'I'll Always Remember You'. Let me know if you want a sequel! So please review and read! See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, well I'm doing a sequel! I'll be doing another one-shot about Rise of the Secret Soldiers!Now..Reviews!**

**Guest: TLOAH is coming a little bit slower than I intended. I'm trying to perfect it honestly. Plus I'm starting to become self-concious about the story.**

**Roddrigo: Davis will remain bionic. And as far as the Guardians go, it's only going to stick with Underwater World. And yes, I will do a one-shot (Possibly Two-Shot) over Rise of the Secret Soldiers and Bionic Houseparty, just like his thoughts on it, and maybe a fight scene between him, Spin, and Bob.**

**I do not own Lab Rats or 'I'll Always Remember You'**

**Warning! Possibility of shedding tears by the end. Seriously. Get the tissues.**

* * *

**-I'll Always Remember You-**

* * *

Donald's P.O.V

Ok, so my cover up wasn't exactly the best idea but, Chase's suit is all clean now (thanks to three bionic kids). I walked into the living area of the academy where we all lived (Obviously). Chase and Davis were playing on the tablet, Bree was also messing with the tablet and Adam was twitteling his thumbs.

"Ok, guys I'm heading to the mainland" I said. Chase stood up. "Wait! Did you put my mission suit back up?" He asked. Of course I put it back up!

"Yes" I said quite smartly. He narrowed his eyes, while Davis rolled his. "And you cleaned it?" I nodded for the last time.

"I..Did.." I said hesitantly. Suddenly the alarm began to go off. "That's a mission alert!" Bree said. They all ran to their capsules, except for Davis. Oh boy...Davis looked surprisingly calm considering the fact that I'll probably rat on him. They changed to their mission suits and stepped out of the capsules. Adam and Bree's were just fine...but Chase's was shredded, had pieces torn and gone.

"You look different. You get a haircut?" Adam asked. Chase looked at him weird then looked down.

"AHH!" He said while trying to cover himself. Davis and Bree were laughing, while I was just about to walk out the door. Unfortunately, my sons best friends walked in.

"Spin, Bob? What are you guys doing here, there's no training today" I said. Spin handed me a half-sheet of paper. "This is your bill" He said. I took it and examined it. Bill? For what? This says it's for cleaning Chase's mission suit.

"I'm not giving you guys...$100 dollars!?" I said. I can't give them a hundred dollars for that! Davis walked up to me and took the bill.

"Yeah! I did all the work on Chase's suit, I should be getting 90 and you two should be getting 5!" He said. Chase looked at me even more angry than before. "All you did was rip it when that bee flew in here!" Bob said. Davis seemed to get mad.

"That bee was huge!" Spin and Bob laughed. "Dude, my pinky was bigger than that bee!" Spin said. "It's all in my face and it looked like it wanted to STING ME!" Davis fired back. "No it didn't. You were flinging the suit around trying to hit it and then your bionics glitched and tore it up!" Bob said while Chase just went to full on fury.

"DAVIS!" He yelled while running to get Davis, whom quickly ran off trying to get away. I got to admit it was pretty funny to watch.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CUSTOMIZED IT TO MAKE IT PERFECT!?" Chase said while chasing Davis around the couch.

"Do you know how bad those were considering a teeny tiny little bee got rid of it?" Davis asked smartly. Chase just growled a little. "Guys! Can we do this after the mission. Where is it anyway?" Bree asked. I pulled it up on my phone.

"Hmm, it says it's a block away from Josh's apartments. Uh, Bree, you super speed there, and Adam, they need your help lifting a semi-truck off of the car" I said. Man I sure feel bad for whoever was in that car. I looked up to find Davis climbing on Chase in an attempt to get away from him. Davis has never been the brightest when it came to strategic tactics and stuff.

"Wow that sounds bad. Is everyone ok?" Chase asked while to get Davis off of him. "Let me check" I pulled up the casualties, and examined the short list. Ok, according to this, only a boy and a woman were in the car. They had info posted of the two people in the car. "Well?" Bree asked. I looked over the info and my eyes widened.

"Uhhh, Davis, Spin, Bob, you guys go do something. We need to do grown up talk" I said. Davis looked a little dissapointed. "Last time I heard _'grown up talk' _, Leo and Tasha came in two weeks later" He said while air qouting 'grown up talk'. "Just go" I said seriously but remained calm and soft. The three left, and I turned to Adam Bree and Chase.

"What happened?" Adam asked. "Uhh, look until I get anymore information on this, nobody tell Davis what I'm about to tell you" I said. They nodded.

"Ok, the people in the car were..Josh and his Mom" I said. Their eyes widened. "Well is he okay?" Bree asked a little shocked. "Josh's Mom is, but Josh..." I said while trailing off.

"But Josh what? Come on tell us!" Adam said impatientaly. "They brought him to the hospital, but they couldn't make it in time..." I said. Everyone looked like...I don't even know a word to describe it. Bree was looking kind of sickly.

"Josh died" I said. "Oh my god..Davis is gonna be devastated" Bree said while folding her arms. I nodded. I couldn't believe it myself. Josh had been over so many times, he's even called me Dad a few times. Of course his parents got divorced and his Dad is a dead-beat. I was more than happy to accept the role as a father figure to him. This was almost like Davis had died in the car accident.

"He was like a little brother to us" Adam said quietly. Chase and Bree nodded in agreement. "So, when are we gonna tell Davis?" Chase asked. "I don't know, but, I want to be the one to tell him. Okay?" I said. They nodded and completely understood. I walked out of the room. I got a text from Josh's Mom, saying that they got the truck lifted and that Adam Bree and Chase didn't have to come. I texted her back.

_Donald: Thanks for letting me know. I'm so so sorry about Josh. If there's anything we can do. Let me know. We'll pay for the service, everything._

_Amy(Josh's Mom/ I think of Amy Duncan for some reason): Thank you. That means so much. And thank you so much for being the father that he never had. How's Davis?_

_Donald: I haven't told him yet. How's Lilly?_

_Amy: She's not taking it well. I think it might be good if Davis came by_

_Donald: Don't worry, I'll be by there later today with Adam, Bree, Chase, Davis, Tasha, Douglas, Spin, and Bob_

_Amy: Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me_

_Donald: Of course. You are all family to us_

She stopped texting as I made my way into the brightly lit training room. Bob was munching on the protein bars, and Spin and Davis were betting how much he could eat. Suddenly Adam Bree and Chase came back in. Chase's suit was all fixed and everything. Davis looked at us weird.

"So how was grown up talk? And I'm super sorry about the suit Chase" Davis said sincerely. "It's fine, don't worry about it" Chase said while looking at me. I approached the three boys.

"Ok guys...ummm.. I don't know how to tell you this but..." I hesitated, when I saw their faces. two 11 year olds and one 10 year olds confused faced can really make you hesitant on telling them something important. I knew Spin and Bob had become friends with Lilly and Josh, so this made it harder. I took a deep breath..

"Guys, Josh and his Mom were in a car accident" I said. Bob andSpin looked at me in shock, but Davis seemed somewhat calm. Weird. "Oh well, how's Josh. I mean, he's been through a lot worse so what is it, like a broken arm, or a leg or..." Davis was saying.

"No..Josh was...killed in the accident" I said. Spin and Bob's face went to immediate sadness, almost like they were going to cry. Adam went to Bob, and Chase went to Spin to comfort them. Davis just stood there. I approached him, as did Bree.

"Davis..are you okay?" She asked. Davis sighed. "Uhh. Yeah I mean. I'm really upset, but I'm fine. Honest" He said while walking past us. I knew what was going on now.

Davis is going through denial.

I followed him out of the room and into another empty training room. I found him leaning against the wall. Crying. He saw me and stood up.

"Come here" I said while holding my arms out. He gratefully took my hug and sobbed. "I know buddy. I know" I said while hugging him a little tighter. I hated to see him this upset. His best friend, practicaly his brother, died. His face was burried in my shirt. "The service will be on tomorrow" I said. He nodded and continued to cry. "I can't belive he's gone Dad!" He cried. I stroked the back of his head. "Me either. Im so sorry Davis" I said. I brought him back into the housing section and took him to his room. His room was made to look like his old room, but bigger and more designed to fit the academy. His walls were a light brown color, resembling his room in Mission Creek. We sat on his bed as he continued to cry.

"You know. I think I know a way to help you with this" I said. He looked at me weird. I reached for his bedside drawer and pulled out a small book and pencil. "Put your feelings into this. Try and see if you can do like you did with 'Wherever I Go'" I said. Ever since we found out he could sing and that he writes songs, I knew this would be a good idea.

"O-Ok" He said. I pulled him into a side hug and kissed his head. I walked into the living room and found Spin, Bob, Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase all sitting around. "How is he?" Bree asked.

"He's...just...I've never seen him this upset before or cry this much" I said sadly.

Chase's P.O.V

I saw on the couch next to Spin and Bob. They probably feel pretty bad about this considering they just became friends yesterday. Davenport turned to Bob and Spin.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy with Davis, I forgot to ask if you guys were okay" He said. Bob just stayed silent, and Spin sniffled a little. "Y-Yeah. We're fine, I mean we've only been friends for like a day" Bob said. Davenport sighed and took a seat. "Well, it doesn't matter that you've known him only a day. You guys were finally getting real human friends. I thought this would be a big deal for you two" He said. They both just tensed up even more. Bree shot him a little look. She sat down next to Bob and hugged him. Normally this would be a dream come true for him, but he took it seriously and without any comments. Leo and Adam brought Spin into a hug too.

Bree's P.O.V

How could this have happened? I mean, the poor kid didn't deserve that. Sure he crushed on me, and literally tried to marry me. But it was cute. I loved the fact that I was the sister that my little brothers friends had crushes on. I broke the hug between Bob and I, as Adam took my spot. I then stood up and walked into Davis's room. Man Davenport did a good job making it look like home.I found him scribbling away in this little book.

"Hey buddy. You okay?" I asked softly. He looked up and shrugged. I took a seat next to him on his bed."Whatcha workin on?" I asked. He showed me a bunch of song lyrics. I still can't believe Davis has been some kind of awesome song writer and singer. "It's called I'll Always Remember'" He said. Aww, that is soooo sweet! I took a peak at the lyrics.

_With a future in our hands, so many dreams so many plans._

Wow, those are some deep lyrics. Davenport really did do a good job finding an outlet for Davis.

Davis's P.O.V

I spent the rest of the night working on the song. I got absolutely no sleep that night. Honestly, I was too afraid to go to sleep. I didn't want to have nightmares or something over this. On the bright side...ok there is no bright side right now, but I've perfected the song! Josh has always talked about us becoming a singing group or something, but now that _'The Accident'_ happened. This song is more than likely meant to honor that dream he had. I started to text Lilly about the song. She's all for singing it, so I thinks that's the best to do this.

* * *

-Morning-

I got up the next morning and rather than putting on training clothes, I put on nice clothes. I walked into the living room area where Dad and Tasha were helping Bob and Spin get their suit and ties on. Tasha noticed me and walked over and hugged me.

"Sweety I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine.." I said while glancing at my songbook in my hand. I walked over to Bob and Spin.

"So..your first funeral. This is one of the not so wonderful parts of normal life" I said. They both nodded. "No kidding Spin said while fighting his tie. "Spin don't play with it, it's not a toy" Dad said while fixing it. He turned to me and made sure I was cleaned up. "Well, you're all ready" He said while looking at the three of us. Bree entered the room in a light blue dress that was kind of ruffled at the bottom.

"Wow Bree you look smokin!" Bob said. Spin and I looked at him. "This is the dress that Josh wanted me to wear at our _"Wedding"_" She said while air qouting 'wedding'. We laughed a littl, then Adam, Chase, and Leo walked in all dressed up too. "Ok I think we're all ready" Chase said. Everyone agreed, then the doors slid open to eveal Douglas in a suit that completely matched Dad's.

"Aww. You two are twinsies!" Adam said, which made us laugh pretty hard. We all walked into the Hydro Loop and went back to Mission Creek.

We met Lilly and Josh's family at the funeral home. Lilly had a golden/yellow dress on with matching orange flowers in her hair. "Davis, Bob, Spin!" She said. We all had a group hug and walked in.

"So where are we sitting?" Douglas asked. Josh's Mom stood up and pointed to the row of seats she's on. We made our way over. We passed aorund hugs and took our seats. Tasha was inbetween Dad and Douglas, Leo was sitting next to Spin while Bob sat next to Adam, who was sitting next to Chase, then comes me with Bree on my right. Usually when I'm at a funeral, I pretty much twittle my fingers together because I get so nervous. Bree placed her hands on top of mine and I was leaning on Chase. Lilly sat with her parents in the row behind us. A man, about Dad's height, walked in the room. He looked quite scruffy, but he took a seat next to Josh's Mom. He turned to look at me.

"Hi, I know this isn't how we should've met, but I'm Jerry. Josh's father" He said while holding out his hand. I shook it. He sat back in his seat, as the preacher took his place at the mic.

"Today we mourn the loss of a beloved friend, son, and family member; Josh, Oscar, Johnson" The preacher said. "He passed on at such an early age. 10. 10 years is not a fair amount of time for him to realize the beauties of life. While he did go on many adventures beside his two friends, Lilly and Davis. Which when I read the list of things they all did, I couldn't believe my eyes at how much these kids lived life and proved how much they loved it" He continued. Lilly and I looked at eachother and smiled.

"I've known Josh ever since he was atleast 5 years old. I could always tell he had stories to tell. His imagaination was vast. In fact he told me the story of whom I assumed was his imaginary friend, but as we all know, ended up to be real. He told me the story of his best, and first friend. Davis, Kell, Davenport. From what I didn't believe at first to be bionic, after a viral video I learned that he was in fact telling the truth. I remember how happy I was that he had found so much adventure in life. He told me the story of when they snuck back stage to a concert, helped care for mutant horses. I realize that one was far-fetched, but after the video, I believed it" Every one of my family members looked at me.

"What? They weren't ALL mutants" I said. They smiled and resumed attention to the preacher.

"He told me of his other friend. Lilly. From the way he talked about her, I assumed he had a crush on her, but I realized the two had become true friends. He described her as, fun loving, high-strong, but that was something he loved about her, she was always loyal and though at times forcefull, her heart remained in the right place" I turned to face Lilly, whom was smiling as tears made their way down her cheek.

"Yesterday, he told me of two bionic friends of his. Spin and Bob. He told about how they argued over who was Davis's friend and what not. He said how he was looking forward to so many years of being friends with them. While everyone saw bionics, Josh saw more. He told me how he saw two kids who deserved a real childhood, and that he wanted to help give them the one he had" The preacher said while looking at Spin and Bob. The two smiled at eachother. Their first friend other than me. I knew they were happy but I know they also have that mixed feeling of happiness and grief for Josh. They're experiencing that emotions can come all at once and it might be difficult to decifer them.

"Now is there anything anyone would like to say as to this service?" He asked. I looked at Lilly once more. She nodded and wiped a few tears away. Bree moved a little so I could get out.

"Yeah, we would" I said while gesturing to myself and Lilly. He moved from the podium and handed us two mics and stands.

"Hi, I'm Davis and this is Lilly. We've known Josh for...well..ever. The day my family secret came out, the three of us sang this song I wrote called 'Wherever I Go'. He said we should become the next best singing group. So to honor him, Lilly and I will be singing a new song I wrote..." I was saying while the bang got the sheets of music I passed out earlier out.

"This song is called' I'll always remember you'"

_Davis- I always knew this day would co-ome. We'd be standing one by o-one. With a future in our hands. so many dreams, so many plans._

_Lilly- I always knew after all these years, there'd be laughter, there be te-ears. I never thought I'd walked awa-ay. With so much joy, but so much pa-ain_

_Both- And it's so hard to say goodbye.._

_Both- But yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on. I'm so thankful for the moments. So glad I got to know you. The times that we had I'll keep up a photograph. And hold you in my heart forever. I'll always remember you..._

_Lilly- Na-na-na..Na-na-na-na-na-a-a_

_Davis- Another chapter in the bo-ok, can't go back, but you can lo-ok. And there we are, on every page. Memories I'll always sa-ave._

_Lilly- Up ahead on the open do-ors. Who knows what, we're heading towards. I wish you love, I wish luck. For you the world just opens u-up._

_Both- And it's so hard to say goodbye!_

_Both- Yesterday's gone. We've gotta keep moving on. I'm so thankful for the moments. So glad I got to know you. The times that we had. I'll keep up a photograph. And hold you in my heart forever. I'll always remember yoooouuuuu.._

_Davis- All the times that we had, all the good, all the bad. I'll keep 'em here insi-ide_

_Lilly- All the times that we shared, every place, everywhe-ere. You touched my li-ife._

_Davis- Yeah one day we'll look back. We'll smile and we'll laugh. But right now we just cry-y-y._

_Both- Cuz it's so hard to say goodbye-e-e-e!_

_Davis- Yesterdays gone._

_Lilly- We've gotta keep moving on._

_Both- I'm so thankful for the moments..._

_Davis- So glad I got to know you-u-u!_

_Both- The times that we had, I'll keep up a photograph. And hold you in my heart forever (forever). I'll always remember you-u-u-u!_

_Lilly- Na-na-na-na-na-a-a_

_Both- I'll always remember..you-u-u-u-u-u-u-u..._

Rounds of clapping filled the room. There wasn't one dry set of eyes in the room. Lilly and I hugged. After the service, we moved to the cemetary. We all looked at the tomb stone.

* * *

_In loving memory..._

_Josh-Oscar-Johnson_

_Son, Friend, Family, Visionary_

_-Carp`e Diem-_

* * *

I smiled at the final words on the stone. It meant, seize the day, from what Chase told me anyway. Lilly, Bob, Spin, and I stood in our own little group. After the burial, we moved out of the cemetery, and got ready to go home. While everyone left, I turned back to the stone and sang...

"_I'll always remember you..."_

* * *

**So what did you think? Admit it, you cried! I cried too while writing so don't feel bad! I have some ideas for more one-shots and I'll work on the Rise of the Secret Soldiers one-shot later. Now, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What? What kind of sorcery is this?! A THIRD chapter to a two-shot? Well forget that it's a two shot. It will have a few more chapters. Well, this one doesn't have a specific song. It just goes with the last one as a part 2! So, this one takes place hours after the last one. Enjoy!**

**Rodrigo: Yeah, I wanted to write them as best friends and then this happened. And as for Davis's bionics. I wrote that one-shot where it said he lost them while I was going through my weird phase thing. So it was impulse. Davis never lost his bionics. I don't know why I put that in there. Oh and thanks for reviewing over all my Lab Rats 4S stories!**

**Author-Of-Legends: Thank you! And I'm glad it worked out.**

**I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

**-I'll Always Remember You: Part 2-**

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

We were in Davenports car on the way to the hydro loop. I seriously didn't think Davis and Lilly could sing like that. I was up in the front seat since Tasha's taking Leo, Bree, and Chase in her car, and Davenport's taking me, Davis, Bob, and Spin. We arrived at a stop light.

"Ok guys. You three don't have to train for a few days. Ok?" Davenport said. They all nodded. Davis kept looking out the window. He had that weird look on his face he gets when he forgot something. Of course it was usually a phone or something. But this looked different. I turned in my seat to face him.

"Davis, you okay back there?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "Ok..." I said. I obviously didn't believe him. Trust me. I've known Davis his whole life, I know when he's lying. I'm a little worried that maybe he didn't get all his feelings out. Sometimes when he gets really upset, he throws himself into his work to avoid his feelings. Once we got to the hydro loop station, we left to the academy and ended up meeting Chase, Bree, and Leo there. Spin and Bob went to their capsules, while Davis went to his room.

"How was he the ride home?" Bree asked me. "I think there's something still bothering him" I said. We got in our capsules and tried to fall asleep.

Davis's P.O.V

I don't get it. I mean, I got my feeling out with the song, but why do I still feel all...locked up I guess? I rolled in my bed. Memories kept going through my head.

* * *

_Adam brusted through the wall in my room. "Hey guys...we're uhhh..re-decorating" He said trying to cover up the secret. Josh looked at me weirdly. "Well?" He asked. "Uhhhh. Yeah. That's what's going on" I said. "Saved it" Adam whispered to me. Josh got pretty mad. "Unbelieveable" He said while storming out of my room. _

_"Josh come on wait!" I said while meeting him in the living room. "What? Are you gonna tell me what's going on, or just lie to me. Again" He said while crossing his arms. _

_"Josh I want to tell you, but I-I just can't" I said while looking at Bree, Chase, and a dust covered Adam. "Then. I guess we're not friends..." He said while going to the door. I don't want to lose my best friend over something like this. I turned to my siblings again, who nodded as if they knew what I was thinking._

_"Wait!" I said. He turned around. "What?" He said. "You really want to know what's going on?" I asked. He nodded. _

_"Ok. but don't freak out" I said. He nodded and I lead him to the elevator. _

_"Why does your Dad have a doorbell inside the house. Does he not like pizza or something?" He asked. "No this is for something else" I said while pressing the button. The wall morphed into an elevator._

_"Wha? How?" Josh asked. "I'll explain in a second. Come on" I said. We walked into the elevator and went down to the lab._

_"Whoah...YOUR DAD'S BATMAN!?" He asked. I just laughed even more. "No, this is the lab. Where, Adam Bree and Chase sleep" I said while walking into the lab portion of the actual lab. "Well, if they sleep down here. Then wh are there 4 capsules?" He asked. "I sleep down here sometimes. Like if i'm sick or something" I said. _

_"Ok, but this doesn't explain how Adam bursted through the wall with little to no effort" Josh said while looking around the lab. I sighed._

_"Because. We're all...Bionic" I said. He looked at me weird, then scoffed. "Right, look if you don't to tell me the truth, then..." I cut him off._

_"No, I can prove it!" I said quickly. I shot a huge sound wave at astack of papers. "WHOAH! You really are bionic!" He said._

_"Yeah, now you can't tell anyone" I said. He nodded. "I won't" I narrowed my eyes. "No, I don't think you get how important this is. If you tell ANYONE, I'll get taken away, poked and prodded, Dad will go to jail, and Tasha and Leo will get stuck here with Eddy. Eddy. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone" I said. He nodded seriously. _

_"I won't. I promise" He said._

* * *

I blinked back a tear or two. That's whats wrong with me. There was so much we were wanting to do. And he's just gone. Gone! My best friend, whom I'll never see again on Earth. I was beginning to shake a little, but I got out of my bed and walked into the living room where Adam Bree and Chase were sleeping. Will they get mad if I wake them up? No. They would never be mad if I woke them up for something like this.

I used my bionic sound wave ability at a low enough tone to shake the capsules a little, which woke them up gently. They saw me and walked out.

"Davis? What are you doing up?" Bree asked. "I-I just can't sleep" I said. They each looked at eachother, then looked back at me.

"Do you want to talk?" Chase asked. I nodded as we moved to the couch. "What's wrong?" Adam asked. I looked at him weird. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that my best friend died and I spent all my time trapped on this floating pile of scrap metal!" I snapped as tears fell out of my eyes. Adam hugged me as I cried into his shirt. "Davis, we're sorry you weren't able to spend time with your friend before he died. But there's not much you could do about that" Chase said.

"I just really thought we were going to do all this fun stuff together. When we all moved out, Me, him, and Lilly were going to go to Texas and ride all the rides at Six Flags. Then we were supposed to do laser tag, when we were old enough we were going to race our first cars" I said. We planned at that stuff because it all seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun. But of course, I won't know.

We all group hugged. "We're so sorry. You know if you want, we could go do those things with you" Bree said. I shook my head.

"It wouldn't feel right" I said. Suddenly Chase looked like he had an idea.

"You know what's proven to help? If you just talk about the stuff you two did together" He said. I guess that makes enough sense. Especially since it's midnight.

"Ok..umm..." I said trying to think. "There was that one time I had to work in his family's pizza place so I could pay Dad back money..."

* * *

_I was sitting at the front counter._

_"Ok Davis. So far you've burnt three pizzas, offended a customer, and somehow managed to get the bathroom even MORE filthy" Josh said. I sighed._

_"Well, like I said. I wasn't made to work in a pizza shop. I was made to watch my siblings go on top secret missions and pretend that I'm important to the team" I said quietly. He looked at me weird._

_"I thought you were born, not created" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "It was a metaphor. Of course I was born" I said. He nodded. "Well, if you're...you know what...then why don't you use, you know what, to make pizzas?" He asked. _

_"Because, you know what will happen if you know what gets shown to the world. Then you know who will get thrown into you know where and gets who knows what done to him" I said. He looked at me confused.I rolled my eyes when some guy in a black suit walked in._

_"Hi welcome to Johnson's Pizzaria how can I hel- Ew it's you" Josh said disgusted. I turned to see what was going on._

_"Cute, look I want an extra large meat-attack pizza. I'm reviewing because I'm a food critic. Incase you forgot" The man said kind of snobby. Ugh, he's one of those critics? Great. Josh grunted and walked back into the kitchen. I followed him inside. I found him making the pizzas when._

_"That guy's kind of a..."_

_"Donkey hole?" Josh responded. I laughed a little. "Yeah, and anything that comes out" I said. We both laughed._

_"Well I have to work for him at the moment so.." Jos said while exiting the kitchen. I follwed him out as he handed the critic his pizza._

_"Thanks..." He seethed as he picked the pizza. Josh sneered and walked back into the kitchen. Naturally, I followed him inside. _

_"Man I hate that guy" Josh mumbled. Suddenly, a huge shattering noise echoed throughout the resturaunt. We both looked out the window and saw the critic. Did he seriously throw a temper tantrum like a 4 year old? I walked out._

_"Hey man what's your problem?" I asked while crossing my arms over my green pizza apron. He looked at me as if I were stupid. _

_"Seriously? Look at the pizza!" He said whiel gesturing to it. "Yeah it's on the floor..Nice observation Sherlock Duhhhh" I said. He narrowed his eyes as Josh made his way over to us._

_"No, your stupid employee gave me a DEFECTIVE pizza!" He said. I looked at the pizza. _

_"Sir, the pizza's not defective. That thing you call a brain is..." I said. Josh quickly pulled me back. _

_"What are you doing!?" He whisper-asked. "We hate that guy. Remember?" I said as if it were obvious. Josh sighed in annoyance. _

_"I do hate him. But he can shut ths whole place down. This place is everything to my Mom ever since my Dad left us" He said. I looked at the floor. "Wow I'm sorry. I'l ltry to keep my bionics from flaring up" I said. He patted my shoulder. "Thanks" _

_We moved back to the dining area where the annoying over payed jerk sat in anger._

_"Make me another pizza or else I'll shut this place down!" He demanded. It literally took everything I had to keep my bionics from going off. Wait! I think I might have an idea._

_"Sir, before you do. We'd like to see a permit" I said. He looked around the room._

_"You're a child. I do not need to show you anything" He said. I smiled. "Fine...your funeral" I mumbled the last part and walked into the kitchen. _

_"Davis what are you doing?" Josh asked a little worriedly. _

_"i'm adding a new pizza to the menu. The extra cheesy-mega queasy-bionic pizza" I said. He smirked, but it quickly faded. _

_"Wait, that guy will shut us down" He said. I shook my head. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing" I said. I began to make the pizza. And with a few bionic abilities, I made my special pizza. I brought it out to the critic._

_"Hi, as an apology, we decided to give our best NEW pizza" I said. He smiled like an idiot, but you could tell he was swearing you out in his mind. _

_"Thank you, but I'm not paying for this one" He said smartly. I smirked. _

_"Good..This one's on the HOUSE!" I said while slamming the pizza in his face. The pizza and pepperonies fell off his face._

_"THAT'S IT! I'M SHUTTING THIS PLACE DOWN!" He said. I smirked once more while crossing my arms. "No you won't. You're a fraud" I said. He looked nervous._

_"Uhh. Of course I'm a real critic!" He said. I smiled a little evily. "So if I call and report you for impersonating a critic, nothing will happen?" I asked while pulling out my phone. _

_"Fine! A thousand dollars says we never met and never had this conversation!" He said while me a wad of cash. I smiled._

_"Thank you for your business Donkey Hole!" I yelled as he left the resturaunt. Josh walked back in. _

_"Wow that was awesome! And you made some money too" He said. I smiled and flaunted my new wad!_

* * *

"So you shoved a pizza in a guys face, due to you using your lie detector ability?" Chase asked. I smiled proudly.

"Yup! Best pizza I ever made" I said. They all laughed. "Well, I'm sure Josh really appreciated that, and he's probably laughing in the great beyond" Bree said. I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right..." I said while looking at the floor a little. "Davey, you ok?" Chase asked while using my baby nickname. I looked at him a little weird.

"Of course I'm not ok, but as long as I have you guys. I will be" I said. We all group hugged

"We'll always be here for you. Just let us know when you need to talk and we'll be there. Doesn't matter if were teaching or not. We'll be there" I smiled. "Thanks. I love you guys" I said.

"Aww, we love you too" Bree said while hugging my neck as she made her way to her capsule. She kissed my cheek and walked in her capsule.

"Goodnight. If you need us, let us know" Adam said while side hugging me. "I will. night" I got up and walked to my room.

I climbed inside my bed and faced the cieling.

"Yesterday's gone, we've gotta keep moving on..." I sang to myself.

"I'm so thankfull for the moments. So glad I got to know you..."

"I'll always remember you..." I fell into a peaceful sleep.

This is going to be to get through, but luckily, I have the best, most loving, most..crazy, family ever. I know I'll be able to get through it, as long as I have them...

* * *

**What'd you think? I'll keep this going for a little bit longer. Anyways, did you like the memories? Keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
